


The One Where She Spies

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Children’s Book DayRequest: Tyrannosaurus funk as Performed by Samuel L Jackson





	The One Where She Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



“I’m sorry, but what?” Darcy asked, flabbergasted.

“You heard me Lewis. Now add it to my schedule.”

Darcy looked back at her computer and scheduled the five hours of meeting that he refused to tell her about. She knew it wasn’t a meeting with SHIELD or anyone else government adjacent because she was the one that scheduled all the meeting rooms. He refused to tell her anything about it at all, which was very unusual. She thought they had, well, not exactly _a thing_ , but a thing. She thought that she had started breaking through his tough exterior and that they were connecting, possibly even flirting.  (Okay, she for sure was flirting, but she wasn’t clear whether or not he was reciprocating. But sometimes? He had this smile that was fleeting but genuine and it made her heart swoop a bit.)

The appointment bugged her. It was a month away and it was driving her nuts. What _was_ it?

“You’re a bit spacey today,” Jane said as she slid back into the booth next to Maria. “What gives?”

Darcy chewed and the drink stirrer in her mostly empty Long Island. “I’m hatching a plan,” she slurred.

“Oh?” Natasha said leaning in.

“It have anything to do with the hottie you keep telling us about but refuse to name?” Helen asked.

Darcy sighed and slumped over, her head on the sticky table. “Yes,” she groaned.

“Darcy, honey, sit up,” Pepper gently commanded. “That table is disgusting and sober you will hate that you put your skin on it.” She lifted her head. “Now then, tell us about this plan. Most of us are excellent at plans and can help you.”

Darcy thought about this for a second. “Okay,” she said, blowing the word out like a breath, “but no judging me.”

“We are so far past that already, D,” Jane said, followed by a yelp when Darcy flicked her ear for that comment.

“You do know you’ll have to give us some details, right?” Maria asked.

“I do,” she said with a solemn nod. “That’s why I said no judging.” Everyone stared at her expectantly, so she took a breath and then let it all out. “So basically it’s this guy from work, which, like, you know already, but anyway, the guy is at work and he’s everything. I mean like _everything_ . He’s handsome and mysterious and dangerous but also like funny and caring and shit. And I _think_ we’ve been flirting for the past few months? But, I dunno, fuckin’ spies, man. Anyway, he has this thing that he’s going to, but won’t tell me about. And it’s like, not normal for me to not know. I know all. So my plan is that I’ve gotta follow him, but like, all stealthy and shit, right? But spying on a spy is basically impossible, so he’ll probably catch me and yell at me and things will be over before they start.” She finished her slightly slurred speech with an overly dramatic sigh.

“How long do we have?” Maria asked.

“Huh?”

“How long before this thing you want to tail him to?”

“Oh,” Darcy said, surprised they weren’t talking her out of it. “Twenty-six days.”

“Plenty of time,” Natasha said, assessing her. “But the question is whether or not you’re willing to work for it.”

“I might regret this when I’m sober, but yes. Yes I am.”

“He’s worth it?” Jane asked.

“So very,” Darcy said emphatically.

Natasha exchanged a look with Maria. “Meet us in the gym tomorrow at 5 AM.”

“Tomorrow Darcy is already regretting this choice, but thanks for not being all judge-y.”

Natasha patted her head. “Trust me, all of us want this to work out for you.”

***

Darcy carefully followed Fury, using the skills she had spent the last three weeks perfecting with Natasha and Maria. She followed along, not trying to sneak, but instead trying to blend. She was pleased with her success when he entered a building without a look her way. She took the magazine she had been flipping through at the newstand and paid for it before entering the building herself.

“Not bad, Lewis,” she heard as soon as she stepped through the doors.

“Nick,” she said sheepishly.

“Well, come on then,” he said walking to the elevator.

“Sir?” she asked as she scrambled to join him.

“You worked hard enough for it, so come see what I’m doing.” He leaned close to her as he pressed the elevator button, lingering a fraction longer than necessary before whispering in her ear, “You didn’t imagine that.”

He slid away from her as the door opened. “Sam!” a woman exclaimed when the door opened. “I’m so glad you agreed to do this!” She pulled him into a hug. “Now introduce me to your cute, young friend.”

“Sandy, this is Darcy. Darcy, this is Sandy. Sandy and I went to college together.”

“And while Sam refuses to tell me what he’s up to these days, I’m just glad he could find some time for a lowly  children’s book  author.”

“Lowly, right,’ Fury laughed. “Don’t let her fool you, she’s prolific. In fact, she could have had anyone do this audiobook.”

“But I picked you because I knew you’d say yes and have to hang out with me.”

“He can be tough to pin down,” Darcy said, sending a sly look his way, “but it tends to be worth it.”

“I like her,” Sandy declared.

“Yeah, me too,” Fury agreed. Darcy shot him a surprised look. “Don’t look so shocked Lewis,” he said with a smirk, playfully bumping her shoulder.

Several hours later, Darcy was hugging Sandy and promising to give her a call as they finished their coffee. “I like her. Don’t screw this one up, Sam.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a playful salute. “C’mon Darcy, I think I owe you dinner, and Maria $20.”

“And Nat?” Darcy asked.

“She bargained for a week off,” he said with a wink. “I think she earned it.”


End file.
